Laura Zay
by Laura Granger
Summary: Im not good at summaries please just read
1. Chapter 1 The girl

**Disclamer: I dont own Harry Potter or any of the characters you reconize. I dont even own All of the other charecters. some of them are based on real people and I certainly dont own people. **

**Chapter 1**

The girl

Harry was taking a walk when he first saw her. She had reddish-brown frizzy hair. She was short. She looked so sad. So depressed. So...... in a trance it looked like. Harry heard some mumbling and walked closer. "Why am I so different" she asked her self. "Why don't I have any friends?" Harry felt sorry for her. He knew how it was to not have any friends. "Talking to yourself again, Laura?" "Well what can you expect from someone as dumb as you?" said a boy who had responses of laughs from people behind him. "Playing with rocks again?" Don't you think you're too old for that? "Shut up Rick!" said the girl. "Oooh!, Laura thinks she's tuff ! "Lets see how tough you are when I'm through with you!" The boy starting kicking her. Out of no where came a shout: "Leave her alone!" Harry started running up to them. "Mind your own beeswax!" shouted the boy. "I don't have to!" said Harry. "You leave her alone or else!" Or else what said the boy. Harry thought for a sec. What could he do? He would be expelled if he did magic in front of all the muggles. "Just leave her alone!" I'm older than you anyway. Ringggg! Hello, said the kid as he answered his cell phone. Oh OK mom. Be right home, bye. Your just lucky I have to go. I'll get you next time Laura. The girl went up to Harry and said "Thank you". No one's ever stood up for me like that. Don't mention it said harry. My name's Laura, she said. What's yours? Harry. Harry Potter.

Who is that kid any way? asked Harry. That's Rick. said Laura. He is just a kid who always tries to make my life miserable. I hate him. The thing is he is right. I am weird. I don't think your weird said Harry. thanx. said Laura. Well I have to go now. All right said Harry. Laura turned to leave. Wait! yelled harry. I over heard you say you don't have friends. Yeah said Laura. Well, I want you to know that that's not true.

I'll be your friend. Thank you said Laura. I have to get going now. Bye! Bye! Said Harry. He walked back to the house remembering he was leaving to Hogwarts the next day.


	2. Chapter 2 The Weasley Express

**Disclamer:** If i owned harry potter you think i would be relenting my feelings of depression in this fanfic? Of course not. Id be rich enough to hire the best phycologist in the world!

**Chapter 2**

The Weasley Express

The next day The Weasleys came to pick him up. They go to the car. "Hi! Harry" said Ron. "Hi!" said Harry. "What's up?" "Nothing much", replied Ron. "What about you? Just happy to be getting away from the Dursleys. And Happy to be going back to Hogwarts. "How come you're not talking much?" asked Harry. "Just feeling out of it", said Ron. I haven't been getting much sleep lately. Ron asks Harry to move over closer to him. He whispers in Harry's ear. "I keep thinking about Hermione." "I don't know whether to tell her or not how I feel about her". "Don't worry", said Harry. "You will find the right time to tell her" "But what would I say?" said Ron. "What am I supposed to do? Just walk up to her and say I like I like her. Just like that? "Maybe" said Harry. "Maybe you say something different." "When you find the right time to tell her you will know what to say" "You know what?" said Ron. "Sometimes you sound like a little like Dumbledore." Harry laughed. "All out!" said Mr. Weasley. "Last stop on the Weasley Express!" Everyone laughed. Harry got out of the car and stepped into Diagon Alley.


	3. Chapter 3 The hogwarts express

**Chapter 3**

Hogwarts Express

Harry steps into Diagon Alley. Hi! Said Hermione running up to them. "Hi!" said harry and Ron. Did you buy your books yet? Asked Harry. Not all of them. Let's go! Said Mrs. Weasley. After they bought their books all of them went to Platform 9 ¾. Once they were on the Hogwarts express they were about to sit down when Harry, Hermione and Ron heard a thump, followed by a familiar voice "Hey!" "Watch where you're going pip-squeak!" yelled Malfoy. They looked into the hall and saw Malfoy yelling at a little girl. As quick as a flash Harry got up and said, "Leave her alone Malfoy!" "Or should I say ferret-boy?" "Stay out of this Potter!" Malfoy sneered. "Don't you have anything better to do than getting into other people's business?" "This **_is_** **my** business!" said Harry. "Don't you dare even lay a finger on Laura!" You can do stuff to me fine but don't you lay a finger on her! "Now go away and pick on someone your own size!" Get out of here! Harry turns to Laura. Are you okay? He asked. Yes, she said. How come you didn't tell me you were a witch? He asked. "I didn't know yet," she said. When I got home that day I got the letter. Harry saw the confused looks on Hermione and Ron's faces. And introduced them. "Ron, Hermione, there's someone I would like you to meet.' Harry said. "Ron, meet Laura. Laura, meet Ron. Hermione, meet Laura. Laura, meet Hermione." "Hi!" They said. "We met at a park near the Dursleys," said Harry. If Malfoy does anything at all to you this year tell me," said Harry. "All right" said Laura. The train came to a stop. Everybody out! Called a teacher. "Oh boy" said Laura here it goes.


	4. Busted computer

My coputer is busted It will be a while till i upload the new chapters

Sorry for the inconvenious


	5. Chapter 4 The sorting Ceremony

**Chapter 4**

The Sorting Ceremony

"Firs' years over here ... firs' years..." called a very tall man. "Firs' years over here." "Oh hello 'Arry" he said. "Hello Hagrid" said Harry. I'd like to introduce someone to you. Laura, this is Hagrid. Hagrid, this is Laura. Nice to meet ya Laura. Well they went in the carriages. They walked into the Great Hall.

**_The Sorting Ceremony Part II (from Laura's point of view)_**

Oh my lord! I thought. This place is humoungus! What's that thing up there? Whatever it is its very old. Oh my gosh! It's talking! No, It's singing! Laura was too nervous to hear the words.

"Andirondack, Amanda"

They started calling the names

Hufflepuff!

" Brady, Marcia" -------------- Hufflepuff!

"Carson, Nicole" --------------- Ravenclaw!

They called the names one at a time. They were going very slow.

" Williams, Kate " -------------- Slytherin!

Finally after a long wait they called ............

" Zay, Laura " -----------------

Finally! I thought. Well here goes nothing I thought as I walked up to the stool.

I sat down while a lady put the sorting hat on me.


End file.
